Chronographer Records
by Sophtopus
Summary: Golden Quiche / Crimson Keeper specific universe. A 'Chronographer' is a title reserved for those with the power and authority to observe, manage, and record the annals of spacetime. They're the primary historians of this world.
1. Transcript 01: Lemurian Courtship

Author's note:

This is very specific to the setting of The Golden Quiche. Shouldn't be reading this if you're not up to date or new to it. This series does accept requests, but it'll be very limited to my time and stamina of fulfilling it. Also the topic must fit the setting itself.

The Chronographer Records is a backstory elaboration that I can't quite fit into the main story. If you've not read the main work, please turn back!

* * *

[The following is an audio transcript between Lucidia of House Berendin and Mezil Winston.]

MEZIL  
Do we NEED to do this?

LUCIDIA  
Of course. Recording our conversations will give you the leisure of reviewing them whenever you so wish.

Remember, it is my duty to prepare you for the competition. My suitors are many and they will not surrender without testing your abilities.

MEZIL  
It just seems so… archaic. I thought we're done with this nonsense in the the 1800s. Expected Lemuria to be at least a little more modern in their courtship rituals.

LUCIDIA  
Well, it's less about the norms of society and more about my special status. Perhaps the circumstances behind my birth may help put things in perspective.

MEZIL  
Do tell.

LUCIDIA  
Many years ago, Lemuria was at the risk of a massive invasion. Uncle James and Grandpa managed to prevent that calamity from coming to pass. As a result, my mother pledged her firstborn as a gift of gratitude. The value of a pledged gift matches the deeds it wishes to honour.

MEZIL  
Is that even legal? I seriously question the validity of treating your own child as a Christmas present.

LUCIDIA  
She's going to be your mother-in-law, you know.

MEZIL  
Not looking forward to it. Sorry. I refuse to accept the fact that my wife is some kind of a trophy. You're worth more than that.

LUCIDIA  
That's sweet of you, Mezzy. But please do try to at least respect her. Anyways…

Since then, my biological father and another Chronographer began receiving strange recurring dreams. Visions.

Twilight hovered over the horizon, painting the sky in all the shades of time's passing between night and day. They saw a beautiful teardrop fall from the celestial heavens. It left behind a sparkling trail of gemmed flakes. Sapphire. Emerald. Amethyst.

Down and down it went… until it hit the waters of the deep blue ocean.

My father thought it's the most beautiful of dreams. He tried so hard since to paint a recreation. Even then, never matched up to what he witnessed.

MEZIL  
Was that… you?

LUCIDIA  
Yes. Not long after that, my mother became pregnant. The scanning revealed that she had a girl with the very same Aspect colours as that trail of gems.

MEZIL  
I can imagine this becoming the talk of the town.

LUCIDIA  
The nation, to be exact! A direct descendant of Sage Corsivus, pledged to the Grandmaster, conceived in exact likeness of a dream… It had all the markings of a legend. Though, I wished the circumstances could be more mundane. Expectations stretched far too high.

MEZIL  
You can say that again.

LUCIDIA  
Families bothered my parents long before I even entered the world. Genuinity and falsehoods became difficult to distinguish. It's a disturbing trend. What would they do when they conceived children of their own? Especially if they had sons.

MEZIL  
Hmph. Hence our current complication.

LUCIDIA  
That is correct.

MEZIL  
What are the courtship rituals like?

LUCIDIA  
It starts with mingling, both as a group and one-to-one at the tables. We're grouped together by approximate age. Those under twenty will have a separate session compared to those above, and so on.

MEZIL  
Hang on. Under twenty?!

LUCIDIA  
Courtship begins as early as fourteen years of age.

MEZIL  
That's too young!

LUCIDIA  
What are you talking about? Don't you humans have similar social situations in your 'high school' setting?

MEZIL  
Exactly why I think it's too young. Those years are full of wild hormones and poor decisions. Most of them break up after a year or three. Even if they did carry on into adulthood, their immaturity often leads to dysfunctional relationships.

LUCIDIA  
The same can be said for those above twenty. Maturity is not about physical age, after all.

MEZIL

Pardon the interruption. Please continue.

LUCIDIA  
You're excused.

Regardless, for those under twenty, the parents and guardians will watch their children from the sidelines. My nanny entered me into a session at the earliest opportunity. She thought that even though I may not have a successful courtship, I would at least make some friends.

In truth, I found it extremely distressing. Some tried too hard. Others, I didn't know what to talk about with. More retreated due to my controversial interests.

MEZIL  
Controversial? Such as?

LUCIDIA  
I find pre-modern weaponry to be extremely fascinating. Why are they designed so and so? For example, the kris dagger from the jungle islands. It owes a mythical reputation to its delicate craft and wavy blade, steeped in spiritualism. However, I can assure you, it's fully practical in function.

As you know first hand, a clean edge heals faster, whereas a tattered wound increases the chances of exsanguination and infection.

Similar designs exist in the Occident as well. They're called flamberge, 'flame-edged'.

...Ah! Apologies for my rambling.

MEZIL  
That's fine. I find it interesting. But, I can see why some would consider it rather morbid. Few monsters have extensive knowledge about human violence.

Besides, it's less about your interests, and more on the level of detail. It's not something most fourteen-year-olds are acquainted with.

LUCIDIA  
Hehe. You are right. Though, my teenaged self certainly didn't think so.

At the very least, I find the concept of torture completely repulsive. But I must acknowledge it to cross-check any criminal evidence.

MEZIL  
That's good to know. Hmm…

LUCIDIA  
Do you wish to enquire more about the Lemurian rituals of courtship?

MEZIL  
Yes, actually. Let's say that if the participants found their respective partners of interest. What would they do?

LUCIDIA  
The two parties would exchange contact details and meet with the family. They may even initiate a test of character.

From then onwards, it will depend on the couple. Some marry within a few months. Others prefer to take their time. Those who're under the age of twenty must wait until they're legally adults. They'll remained engaged in the meantime.

MEZIL  
What if either party changes their mind?

LUCIDIA  
The engagement may be broken off at any point before the wedding.

MEZIL  
What if they're challenged by a rival?

LUCIDIA  
If there's a rival suitor… they may choose to win the hand through a duel. Such duels come in two categories. Strength for magic combat, and wits for games of the mind.

The real purpose behind this, however, is to reveal the hearts of the contestants. Many speak in lips of honey without the substance to back their words. A non-lethal competition may shake off the facade.

MEZIL  
Would the betrothed be obliged to marry the victor?

LUCIDIA  
No. It's entirely possible to win both the duel of wits and strength, yet lose the heart. I've read many case files where the betrothed favoured the loser. Sincerity shines the most.

MEZIL  
I see. In other words, my real victory is the approval of your people. Lucidia, I don't like this. Are you some sort of a chess-piece?

LUCIDIA  
Regretfully, I must admit that I am so. Many will try to become an official in-law to the Grandmaster. After all, those who wed the legendary daughter of House Berendin will gain massive influence over The Magus Association.

MEZIL  
In other words, I've pissed off a lot of people by appearing out of nowhere.

LUCIDIA  
Straight to the point as always. Yes, you did indeed crush the goals of many. And I mean 'many'. But, you are still the current bearer of the Keys of Fate. That power does not discriminate. Only the narrow-minded would expect it to come from predictable backgrounds alone.

But Mezil, you're wrong about one thing.

You weren't 'out of nowhere'. Not for me.

After my spectacular failure in the art of social gatherings, Grandpa consulted several Chronographers about my future. They told me that I will not marry anyone from Lemuria. Hence, it was pointless to continue the charade. I didn't participate in any more courtship events since.

MEZIL  
…I also have some sort of a dream-like prophecy?

LUCIDIA  
I'm sure they had a vision. But having this foreknowledge might damage our relationship, either by skewed romanticism or fear.

MEZIL  
I agree. It may very well have been something along the lines of: 'A vampire clawing his way out of Hell, nourished by the blood of his foes'... Not positive imagery for a future husband.

[Lucidia giggles for a while]

LUCIDIA  
Your straight face makes it all the funnier. I think it's time to go over your possible opponents.

MEZIL  
Very well. Let's see… this is 'Strength'. And this other one is 'Wits'. Tsk. So many names. Who is this 'Sir Latinoros'? He's apparently a fencer.

LUCIDIA  
Him? Entering the duel in both categories? Oh, that silly man. He's actually a domestic-issues lawyer. Family related, to be exact. Nowhere trained for combat. As for wits… he's sharp of mind, yes. But, a mere mouse compared to you. I'm sure he's joining the duel just to evaluate you in person.

Unless...

…Hmm… No, he's not in the list… I suppose he wouldn't have the means to register anyway.

MEZIL  
Are you expecting someone?

LUCIDIA  
Sort of. He… he's a dear friend. I guess you could say he's like a younger brother to me. Though, it's been over a year since I last met him. I just hope that his deep isolation will keep the news from reaching his ears, and thus prevent him from causing any trouble.

MEZIL  
What are the chances that your friend will turn up uninvited?

LUCIDIA  
…I'd be more astonished if he didn't.

MEZIL  
Good.

LUCIDIA  
Are you certain? We're talking about a person who could wreck not just the event, but also the duelling grounds. It'll be sheer chaos.

MEZIL  
Even better. If that happens, I won't need to go through the rest of that farce.

LUCIDIA  
Oh you. Always such a cheating cheater.

MEZIL  
Wouldn't be here today if I'm not.

LUCIDIA  
Try not to make it too obvious. Were they to catch wind of your little opportunistic ploy, there will be repercussions.

[END TRANSCRIPT]


	2. Transcript 02: Strange Friends

[The following is an audio transcript of one of Mezil Winston's strategizing sessions, taking place on the night before the duels.]

MEZIL  
Hmm… should I use my Mark and force them to submit? Perhaps use the Keys to teach them a lesson in futility? Or rely more on my non-Red magic? Even with Determination, I cannot take another's life in this battle; the War is over.

Decisions. Decisions.

…Tsk, I still carry the wounds. This body isn't trained for melee combat either. That predicament may put me at a disadvanta-

[A ceramic plate is heard crashing against the ground. The distinct click of a loaded gun then follows alongside Mezil Winston's hurried footsteps downstairs. More tumbling and crashing happened right after.]

MEZIL  
Lucidia, are you alright?

LUCIDIA  
I-I'm fine. I. Just. Dropped a plate.

MEZIL

Sorry, but that was a terrible attempt at lying. You're anything but clumsy. Besides, you would have used your Blue to catch the plate before it hit the ground.

Hmm… Fridge half open, emptied cupboards… Did someone break into your kitchen?

[Mezil closes the fridge door.]

LUCIDIA  
…Yes. But, you didn't need to worry about my safety at all. I know the person who broke in. And, of his intentions. It has nothing to do with money. Neither was it malicious.

MEZIL  
It's that possible gate-crasher for the courtship duels, isn't it?

LUCIDIA  
Mhmm. He left this behind too.

[There were faint clatters of nut-shells and bone.]

MEZIL  
A necklace? Looks like something straight out of an archeological dig. Primitive. But charming. I would be happy for you if it didn't involve a competing suitor. Or a kitchen raid.

[Lucidia chuckled a bit. After a few awkward silent moments…]

MEZIL  
What's his name? This strange friend, I mean.

LUCIDIA  
…Gaelic.

MEZIL  
And does this 'Gaelic' have a reason for his quaint behaviour?

LUCIDIA  
Yes. My people consider him an outcast due to his troubled history. Vice. Violence. Mentally troubled and questionable. By theory, not someone that I should befriend.

But they don't know him. I do. You and I had stared in the face of true evil before: DEMONs who hide their hideousness behind civil guises, grandiose philosophy, and honeyed lips. Now those are the people I wish to never associate with.

A thousand times over I prefer Gaelic's company, however few our meetings are. Eccentric he may be, he's a sweet soul. Never once does he seek harm.

I first met him as an eager, mischievous boy driven by curiosity. He treated me as an interesting big sister. So normal and mundane, yet so warm. I felt happy. Relaxed. I could be myself without driving others away. That relationship hasn't changed. At least, I hope so.

MEZIL  
…Sweet souls don't break into kitchens.

LUCIDIA  
He's not doing that for kicks, mind you. He's feeding himself for the coming battle. If Gaelic had approached me in person, I would have given him the meals he desires.

…But he didn't do such to protect my standing. He rather be condemned as a thief than to drag me down to his perceived level.

You know, Sir Latinoros entered twice. For multiple reasons. Perhaps he wanted to examine you thoroughly. Perhaps he anticipated the return of his personal nemesis.

MEZIL  
Do tell.

LUCIDIA  
Him and Gaelic had a bone to pick with each other since their childhood days. A tragedy happened in the schoolyard. Since then, the two are at odds.

Latinoros is a staunch adherent of civic order. He believes that a nation's health rests on the integrity of its most basic building blocks: family. A healthy, harmonious unit will have their effects multiplied hundred folds in the network of society. I agree to his philosophy in full. However, kindness is not part of his traits. He is prejudicial to anyone who goes against his standards of life.

Which brings us to Gaelic. He is wild and untamed like the wilderness itself. He goes where he pleases, does what he wants. Cares not about the consequences of his whims. We're talking about someone who won't think twice about climbing a tree naked. In public. Happened a number of times before.

MEZIL  
What was this 'tragedy'?

LUCIDIA  
Children being childish, bullying inevitably happens one way or another. Especially among the Lichborn. Gaelic was targeted for his seemingly unexplained Seer's Eye. His father belonged to the Blanc Clan, a collective known for their lack of Lich ancestry, while his mother's family didn't have any genealogical records. As such, they were unaware of any recessive Aspect genes.

One day, the bullies thought it was a good idea to slander Gaelic's mother for marital unfaithfulness. He… snapped. It wasn't a punch or a kick as one would expect. No.

…It devolved so quickly…

The then-prefect, Sir Latinoros, testified that the scene was full of dust. Bite marks. Missing chunks of magical matter. Multiple fingers and an ear, gone.

MEZIL  
…

LUCIDIA  
You heard that right. Gaelic had mauled one of his mockers in public. The victim now lives with prosthetics.

…That's just the beginning of many more tragedies that I'd rather not elaborate on at the moment. Safe to say, his reputation lay in shambles.

MEZIL  
Let me get this straight. A bunch of idiotic children thought it's fun to prod a schoolmate who clearly exhibited signs of instability? Then they're up in arms when consequences bite them in the face? Hmph. Serves them right.

LUCIDIA  
That… that's quite a cold, 'logical' approach.

MEZIL  
What's with the astonishment? Is my reaction really that unusual? I'll tell you straight: I'm more appalled by the victims than the mauler. Who the hell thought it's a good idea to insult the fidelity of another person's parent?

I had repeatedly observed this behaviour in my childhood. Feral cats and dogs. Standard targets. Kids with too much time on their hands would throw rocks at these animals.

Then the dog snaps. Charges straight at the idiots without mercy. They get bitten, the ambulance sirens blare, and the media spends the next week or two babbling about population control while the kids get all the pity points.

LUCIDIA  
In this story, do you value the dog more than the children?

MEZIL  
I value both on their own merits. Children shouldn't be hurting anyone. As for the dog, it doesn't deserve that kind of abuse.

LUCIDIA  
If… someone like you stood up for Gaelic back then, maybe his life would have been different. Better.

The hearts of Monsters are easy to win compared to humans, but they also shy quicker from danger. It certainly doesn't help that Gaelic's behaviour reinforces a negative feedback loop. Those who do not blame, they fear.

MEZIL  
I suppose that's why most monsters are considered 'weak'. To be honest, the same deal happens in human society. Please don't feel guilty for your species.

LUCIDIA  
It's fine. I'm more than aware of the shortcomings of both societies.

MEZIL  
This Gaelic, did he come from a dysfunctional background?

LUCIDIA  
Oh no, not at all. He's born to loving parents, albeit advanced in age. They had stable lives running a bookstore. Did their best to give Gaelic some much needed structure.

Though there were emotional moments, Gaelic returned that love. His filial piety to his parents surprised everyone.

But when the couple turned to dust… he strayed. The other members of the Blanc Clan were never close enough to form that bond of trust necessary to keep him in check.

MEZIL  
I understand their fears. If he exhibits violent behaviour, it's only natural that the number of possible caretakers would decrease. Anyone can adopt a nice puppy. Takes a skilled keeper to handle an aggressive one.

LUCIDIA  
You seem to know quite a bit about animals. Perchance, do you keep pets?

MEZIL  
…No. Just general observation. Internet included. No practical experience. That's why I was besieged by murders of crows during the War of the Red Victory.

LUCIDIA  
Hehehe, oh you.

Don't worry, I will formally introduce you to the flock once we're wedded.

[Silence.]

LUCIDIA  
If Gaelic shows up… he will become the primary target for rival suitors to prove their worth. I refuse to let my friend become the object of a twisted sport.

…But, I'm powerless to stop that.

MEZIL  
I won't let him become a mere trophy.

LUCIDIA  
Oh?

MEZIL  
He's a dear friend to you. I shall treat him as a rightful suitor in front of your nation. Not as a gladiatorial beast to be chased away.

That should make my character as clear as day.

LUCIDIA  
Thank you, Mezzy. This means much to me.

[END TRANSCRIPT]


	3. Request 01: Grillby and the Yellow Child

Author's note: This is a reader request from Ao3

* * *

[The following audio transcript is available for access with the permission of Sir Grillbz Grillenn of the Dreemurr Nation of Ebott. It's dated to the the first day after harvesting the Seventh Fallen Child.]

GASTER  
Are you here to inspect the fruit of your efforts, friend?

GRILLBZ  
…I can't sleep…  
…How do you keep yourself sane?…

GASTER  
Well. Sanity is relative, I'm afraid. Nobody thought I was sane when I started constructing The Core. But that sense of curious allure was what motivated the citizens to cooperate with me.

…In your case, I suggest distancing yourself from the subject. Young they may be, a human is still a human. They're the enemy.

GRILLBZ  
…Did the previous Captain of the Royal Guard do this… direct harvesting?…

GASTER  
No. The Green Child was already dead upon discovery. Heat stroke complications, perhaps.

GRILLBZ  
…What about the others?…

GASTER  
Hmph. I remember the terror of the Blue Child. I ended its onslaught with my very own hands. Since that day, the Royal Guard no longer doubted the order to capture every human that fell down.

GRILLBZ  
…Was she afraid?…

GASTER  
No. Heartless, I tell you. Crushing the tinier citizens of Waterfall underfoot simply because of their size. Giggling with glee too!

GRILLBZ  
…The one I encountered… the Yellow Child… couldn't even hold his weapon straight…  
…Maybe they're not as uniform as we thought…

GASTER  
Sir Grillenn. Please, I implore you not to get attached.

[Two months later]

GRILLBZ  
…Hello, Yellow…  
…I brought extra fries… I thought maybe… you'd like something a little more fulfilling…

[Bubbling and zaps could be heard in the background. The Psychia consumed its meal.]

GRILLBZ  
…It works?… I'm glad… It's my first time making them from homegrown potatoes…  
…How can we communicate?… Us monsters are made of magic… You're the only one who responded… The rest… not quite…

…They're sleeping?… That explains it…

…I'll come back tomorrow…

[The next day. More bubbles could be heard in the background]

GRILLBZ  
…Who's the scary goopy scientist?… That's Doctor W.D. Gaster… He's always a little strange…

…You're a strange one too… You shouldn't be happy about my visits… After all…

…I'm the one who killed you…

[The next week]

GRILLBZ  
…Uh… Doctor Gaster discovered our secret… But… instead of banning me from the lab… he wants to experiment…

…He gave me this daily menu… A good diet might affect a SOUL's potency… or so he speculates…

…Salad… soup… rice pilaf?… I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this… I'm not a chef… I can make fries and burgers… That's about it…

…You don't mind?… I see… I'll try my best…

[Week 1 Day 5]  
[Location: Doctor Gaster's kitchen.]

GASTER  
See? You're not as hopeless as you claim. You had all the practice from making my protégé's snacks anyway. As long you follow my guidance, everything will be alright.

GRILLBZ  
…Where did you acquire these skills?…

GASTER  
Do you know who's the hottest hot dog vendor in all of Hotland?

GRILLBZ  
…No…?

GASTER  
Ah… I suppose you're too young remember him.

GRILLBZ  
…Who is he?…

GASTER  
He is a dearly departed friend. But don't fret; the culinary mastery of Roman and his wife Helvetica live on inside of me! Such joy and blessing!

GRILLBZ  
…I see…

GASTER  
Now go and feed that human SOUL. Please remember, Sir Grillenn… do NOT get attached.

[Week 2, Day 6]  
[Location: SOUL holding chamber]

GRILLBZ  
…Say, Yellow… Do you have family?…

…No?…Who took care of you then?…

…I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you…

…It's just… you remind me of one of my students… Gaster's protégé… You two are equally gluttonous… Haha… Glad you could laugh…

…He doesn't have any other family either… Only his younger brother… Whom he's raising alone… He doesn't trust anyone to help…

…Me?… No siblings… Four cousins… I still visit my parents from time to time…

…See you tomorrow…

[Week 3, Day 1]  
[Location: Training grounds]

GASTER  
I have some bad news, Sir Grillenn.

GRILLBZ  
…What is it about?…

GASTER  
Allow me to demonstrate.

[A series of gunshots rang in the air]

GRILLBZ  
…W-what's that?!…

GASTER  
Research suggests that this is called a 'gun'. A pistol, to be exact. Long gone are the days of bows and arrows. This is humanity's new staple projectile weapon.

There were two of those 'bullets' inside. Sans and I studied their technology to recreate this specific ammunition. Something so small with so much firepower… the simplicity of its application means that even the most unskilled idiot could do extraordinary damage.

Friend, had you hesitated on that day… you would have been shot dead.

GRILLBZ  
…I don't understand…

GASTER  
Hm?

GRILLBZ  
…Why would a young child own such a weapon?…

[Week 4, Day 1]  
[Location: SOUL holding chamber]

GRILLBZ  
…I found something that might belong to you… A toy gun… Quite fancy…

…You traded it for the real gun didn't you?… Found it used as an an elaborate paperweight?… With bullets left inside?…

…That's dangerous… Doctor Gaster noticed that it's somewhat defective… Knock it a bit too hard… and it'll misfire…

…The Snowdin resident?…They didn't trigger it… Luckily so…

…I have a question to ask… you have to be honest…

…Did you think of killing anyone?…

…Self-defense?…

…You thought that we were out to hurt you?…

…

…You may be right… I'm sorry…

[Week 5, Day 3]  
[Location: SOUL holding chamber]

GRILLBZ  
…My niece was born this afternoon… I'll visit after work…

…The baby's doing fine… Thank you… She doesn't have a name yet…

…Oh?… You have something to tell me?…

…You're a tourist?… Where did you come from?…

…'The Land of the Free?'… Never heard of that… It's nickname?… Fancy…

…To us monsters… The Surface is 'the Land of the Free'…

…What about your parents?…

…'Socialites'?… …I see… It must be hard… No… mine weren't like that…

…The scary doctor?…

…His parents were advisors for the Royal Family… Doctor Gaster's mother passed from illness… His father committed suicide… Went insane from grief…

…Out of all of us… Gaster has the deepest grudge against humanity… I apologize if he acts cold to you…

…You're used to it?…

…

…Please don't say that…

[Week 5, Day 6]  
[Location: SOUL holding chamber]

GRILLBZ  
…Am I happy?… …Am I lonely?…

…

…You have a tendency to ask striking questions… Must be that Justice speaking…

…But… it's not because I don't have a partner… It's just…

…Have you ever felt like no one listens to your words?…

…Yes?… Is that why you climbed the mountain?… No?…

…You wanted to be a treasure hunter?!… Are you serious?…

…No… I'm not laughing at you… …I just wonder why…

…To live a carefree and exciting life?… Are you sure that's not fiction?… Real jobs have their boring parts… like paperwork… I should know…

…Hmm?… Why did I become Captain of the Royal Guard?… Well… Family tradition… No… I didn't choose it… I was born and raised as a knight of the prestigious Grillenn family… …But…

…In the end… It's just a name… If not for what happened back then… I might have had a very different life…

…Would you like to hear more of our stories?…

[Week 6, Day 1]

GRILLBZ  
…And that's how our Prince died… Tragic isn't it?…

…Thank you for listening… Heh… It does sound like a 'treasure hunter' thing to do… Uncovering the stories of the past…

…Do I want to go to the Surface?… I don't mind either way…

…What is it like up there anyway?…

…Lots of fighting and injustice?… Really?… That sounds scary…

…I'm not afraid for myself… It's my cousins and their children… I don't want my niece and nephews to live in fear of what the future holds…

…What would I do if I could choose my own life?…

…I… I don't know… I like cooking… and mixing drinks…

…There's an actual job like that on the Surface? …A 'bartender'?…

…Heh, the atmosphere does sound nice…

…What if I open one after I retire?… A bar…

…Huh, what's that?…

…Haha… No… I'm not that old… Consider it early retirement…

…I already have a successor in mind… Once she's ready… I'll pass the torch…

[Week 6, Day 6]  
[Location: Gaster's residence]

GASTER  
Sir Grillenn, thank you for coming by.

GRILLBZ  
…No problem…

[Grillbz can be heard pulling a chair to sit down]

GASTER  
The information you gathered from the Yellow SOUL is immensely helpful. At the very least, we now have a clue about the social dynamics of modern humanity.

[There was an abrupt scratch of wood against the floor. Grillbz had pushed the chair out of the way.]

GASTER  
W-wait! Where are you going?!

GRILLBZ  
…If you're going to treat me as your spy… I will have none of it…

GASTER  
No! Egads. You have grown really attached to that human SOUL.

Friend… I know your kind heart. From the very beginning I realised that my advice would fall on deaf ears.

I'm just… thankful for your efforts. And I'd like for you to know it hasn't been for nothing.

There's something I must discuss with you, Sir Grillenn. It's vital. Please, hear me out.

GRILLBZ  
…Fine…

[More chair sounds.]

GASTER  
I have a question to ask first: do you think a human SOUL can last forever outside of their bodies?

GRILLBZ  
…No…

GASTER  
That's correct. Not even a human SOUL can last forever. Our history states that they can last for a while, and only a 'while'.

That's because it's alive. Any form of life requires energy to maintain its existence. A disembodied human SOUL is no different.

Upon disembodiment, its inner reserves will start to deplete. Once it has exhausted all its power… the human SOUL will vanish just like a monster's.

GRILLBZ  
…Huh?…But they are all still here today…

GASTER  
I had foreseen this issue and thus created an entire system designed for preservation. By permeating the human SOULS with magical energy, I ensure that they don't expire in the near future.

At the same time, the SOULS must spend as little energy as possible. The bare minimum. That's why I had all the other SOULS put into deep, inactive sleep. Suspended animation.

This… is why I called you here. The report.

GRILLBZ  
…I don't understand…

GASTER  
The external feedings have failed to raise any potency. As a matter of fact, we lost five percent of its estimated lifespan.

GRILLBZ  
…Can't we increase the number of meals?… Or the calories?…

GASTER  
Dear friend, a lifeform can only process so much a day.

Furthermore, we do not know when we'll get the final SOUL. It could be tomorrow. It could be the next year. It could also be well beyond our lifetimes.

Sir Grillenn…one more week is all I can give. We're at the end of the menu program anyway. After that, the Yellow SOUL shall join its brethren.

I will inform the human about the reality of our situation. In the meantime, please spend your last moments with it fruitfully.

GRILLBZ  
…He's a boy… Ten years old…

GASTER  
I see.

GRILLBZ  
…Please give us one more day after the program ends… For his last meal…

GASTER  
I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. I hesitate to risk further losses. But, we can replace the last menu with whatever the human wishes.

The experiment was a failure anyway; all that's left is for you to utter a proper goodbye.

[Week 7, Day 6. The final day.]  
[Location: SOUL holding chamber]

GRILLBZ  
…Large fries… double cheeseburger… and a bottle of apple juice… All orders covered?… Good…

…You want to talk with me?… I suppose…

…

…Should we escape?… It takes only one human and one monster to cross the Barrier… We can flee together…

…Haha… You're right… That would make me the worst traitor… Is that your Justice trait speaking?…

…What is 'justice' anyway?… I thought it means being a good citizen… but I still feel…

…Guilty…

…You don't know either?…

…Well… I guess neither of us have enough years of experience…

…

…That's correct… We only need one more for everyone to be free… Why do you ask?

…?!…

…We're planning for a war… The extermination of your kind… Why would you want to help us achieve our goal?…

…Do you hate the Surface?…

…Otherwise your death will be in vain?… Hah… That's quite selfish of you…

…I hope the next child will change our minds too…

…There's something I must ask… You've not answered it yet… Why are you willing to talk to me, your killer?…

…Really?… That's… I wish your parents didn't take you for granted… Our meeting was short lived… But I'm glad to befriend you…

…If only we weren't racial enemies…

[A door opens]

GASTER  
Sir Grillenn, it's time.

GRILLBZ  
…This is goodbye…

…Sleep tight… and… I am truly sorry…

[END TRANSCRIPT]


	4. Transcript 03: Past Lives

[The following transcript takes place after Mezil Thyme's first day of Lemurian courtship proceedings for Lucidia of House Berendin.]

MEZIL  
That went better than expected. Half of the contestants surrendered long before the beginning of the battle.

…

Can the same be said for you?

[The click of Mezil's gun could be heard.]

MEZIL  
If you don't show yourself, you only have your own cowardice to blame.

[What followed after was a faint hum of magic and a series of footsteps.]

GARAMOND  
How vigilant. It's as the reports indicate.

MEZIL  
Invisibility? Hmm.  
Are you a suitor. Or their spy?

GARAMOND  
…I'm too old to court Miss Berendin.

MEZIL  
Old?

GARAMOND  
I'm almost two centuries her senior. Enough to be her father four times over.

MEZIL  
That didn't stop some from trying to join this frivolous duel.

GARAMOND  
Stoicism is not the same as being shameless. I believe you know this best.

…Will you not lower your gun first?

[Mezil sighs.]

MEZIL  
Fine.

Just know that it would serve you well to avoid sneaking up on me like that again. With or without magic.

GARAMOND  
Noted.

Name's Garamond. Observers, Investigator branch. This is my badge.

MEZIL  
Investigators…?

GARAMOND  
Are you not familiar with the Magus Associations' special forces?

MEZIL  
I apologize. I've yet to complete my studies. But, as your title says, I take it you're similar to the Interpol of human society?

GARAMOND  
Correct. I'm here to report to you that Gaelic Blanc is making his move.

MEZIL  
Hmm, I see. Please tell me more.

GARAMOND  
Access to the rest of this intel is restricted under authorization of the Supreme Judge.

MEZIL  
…I understand. I've not earned your trust yet, is that right?

GARAMOND  
Unfortunately.

I have served numerous Supreme Judges in my life. Their successors train for years before taking the helm. You on the other hand… it's sink or swim.

I question your ability to handle the more delicate matters. Therefore, I will not divulge any more details about Gaelic Blanc until you are ready.

MEZIL  
What can I do ease your concerns?

GARAMOND  
A private interview, if possible. Though we require a suitably secluded venue for our purposes.

MEZIL  
Very well. Please lead the way.

[Garamond leads Mezil to a seaside bench. Waves crash against the high tide. There's no one else in the vicinity.]

GARAMOND  
Do you visit the sea often, Sir Winston?

MEZIL  
No. I lived near the Spire. Quite far away from the coast. Born and raised there, actually.

GARAMOND  
So I had heard.

As for myself, I hailed from these very Lemurian shores. But I first began my duties as an Investigator at a lakeside city in the human world.

The council had chosen me specifically for my behaviour. Very human. No monster impulses. Blended in just fine under the cover of night and regional attire.

Life was different. More so when compared to this era. Men considered tobacco to be healthy, and alcoholic beverages were still the safest drink.

The strangest thing… was seeing a large body of water that neither rocked nor churned.

That unknown stillness reminds me most of your visage.

MEZIL  
Hm. I get that often.

GARAMOND  
Why would someone like you seek to marry Miss Berendin?

Is it for status? Power? Perhaps money?

MEZIL  
By turning myself into a walking target? Deathmatches around every corner? If I had my sights set on a comfortable life, I would have kept to accounting.

I love her! And I'm determined to keep loving her, forever.

Why would I be here otherwise?

GARAMOND  
True.

Although… even with the Keys of Fate, I doubt a year had passed in the battle royale.

I'll be honest: you know nothing about Miss Berendin. This world. Or your destiny.

MEZIL  
Shall I take those words as friendly warning, or a threat of disrespect?

GARAMOND  
Just being frank.

MEZIL  
I sure hope so. I can accept bluntness. On the other hand, veiled insults will be subjected to a different treatment.

GARAMOND  
Noted.

Who loved who first? You, or Miss Berendin?

MEZIL  
It was her.

In the first round, I focused solely on the battle. Romance was the furthest from my mind. My strengths as a normal civilian came from choosing and defending the right allies.

She confessed that she's drawn to my 'sense of justice', and the kindness that results from it.

…I don't quite understand her thought processes. But there's something beautiful to them. Just like her face.

GARAMOND  
So, you fell for her because she's 'beautiful'?

MEZIL  
True beauty is the complete package of a good heart.

GARAMOND  
I was talking about her external appearance.

MEZIL  
Hmph. That's why I skipped that useless presumption and jumped to the important point.

[Garamond chuckled softly.]

GARAMOND  
I can see what she means. If only Sir Latinoros steered his Yellow that way…

Has Miss Berendin ever disclosed why she had closeted herself inside The Spire?

MEZIL  
She doesn't like talking about the subject. From whatever she confessed, she's suspicious of the intentions of others. Some may call it paranoia. I think it's prudence.

Her status begets far too many who're… eager beyond reasoning.

GARAMOND  
I'm impressed you know that much. Words are to be guarded. They're the most formidable of weapons.

You must be quite the man if she trusts you with such. Still, I'm concerned that you're marrying someone without fully knowing their deepest, darkest secrets.

MEZIL  
The Red Victory War… it almost ruined her once. It's fortunate that her active consciousness no longer remembers that lapse of judgement.

Let that moment remain data, lost in the void.

GARAMOND  
Oh? Interesting.

Sir Winston, I was once a proxy. That means I know full well the experiences of fluid time.

MEZIL  
Hold on. I think we're discovered.

LUCIDIA  
There you are, Mezzy! You didn't return to your quarters and I got so worried I-

Oh. Sir Garamond. That… that explains everything.

GARAMOND  
I apologize for raising an alarm. I had a few questions to ask Sir Winston.

LUCIDIA  
Judge Thyme. He IS your superior.

MEZIL  
It's only a casual conversation, dear. We need not get specific on the titles. Please calm down.

LUCIDIA  
How can I remain calm after how they treated you at the proceedings?! Such… disrespect! Even my own mother looked down upon you!

GARAMOND  
Miss Berendin. I'm not pitting myself against Judge Thyme. Heaven forbid.

[Awkward moments passed. But, eventually Lucidia settled down.]

LUCIDIA  
A-apologies, Sir Garamond. That was unbecoming of me. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions.

Mezzy, I'm going to visit my biological father ASAP. This uncouth aggravation against you must stop! I can only hope his Green will make him easier to deal with than my mother.

…I wish Uncle James was still alive…

Sir Garamond, please exercise brevity. The Supreme Judge is not known to get enough quality sleep. He has a long day ahead of him, and with insufficient rest, even a ceremonial fencer like Sir Latinoros might cause him trouble. That man's Pure Eye should NOT be underestimated!

GARAMOND  
Certainly.

LUCIDIA  
Thank you. Now, if you'd excuse me!

[The two men said nothing. Not until she's out of hearing range.]

MEZIL  
Investigator Garamond…

You say I don't know anything. You're right. But you damn well better teach me!

There's no point poking at my ignorance without giving me a chance to rectify the circumstance. Tell me more about this Gaelic Blanc. This instant!

GARAMOND  
That Red Aspect of yours. It does add extra fire to an otherwise calm mix.

Sir Winston, have you ever been accused of a crime that you didn't commit?

MEZIL  
I had the misfortune of having… slippery siblings. Nothing serious enough to involve the police, however.

GARAMOND  
I see. You're blessed. The same can't be said about your future adversary.

As you must have heard by now, Gaelic has a primal sense of logic. Wild, dangerous, yet strangely pure.

Loneliness clouds his judgement. Seeking the surest road to love, he began to offer others the cup of temptation with his name on it.

Many drank it, entrenched in the romance of his unusual persona. The 'smarter' ones discarded him as soon as they could. Those who stayed were fools addicted to a fantasy.

Some dared to call it 'love'.

MEZIL  
…

GARAMOND  
One day, the most foolish of the fools dabbled in drugs. Potulices. Mild poisons. Mind-altering substances to bring the high. Had a severe reaction. Ended up in hospital.

Her family questioned their daughter. She pointed a finger at her 'beloved' and accused him…

A predator. A beast. Guided by selfish impulses.

He's the perpetrator and she's the victim.

The people believed her. After all, she was an upright citizen with a reasonable standing. And he? A wildling who mauled his classmate over a petty insult.

MEZIL  
Wait, what happened to that case?

GARAMOND  
There was no case.

The 'victim' sailed away from Lemuria before law enforcers could launch their investigation.

But, does it matter? Who would believe the beast who broke out of lockup and rushed to the docks, begging her to clear his name?

She continued to play the part of victim to the very end.

As far as I know, only Miss Berendin and myself believe in Gaelic's innocence.

MEZIL  
What about the Chronographers? What about Lucidia? Can't they replicate the truth?

GARAMOND  
Justice or no justice, the damage was already done.

The senior Chronographers were not convinced that the effort would be worth it. His lifestyle and mannerisms had incriminated him from the very beginning.

Should our fair maiden try in their stead, she would be called naive for believing in a childhood friend. Gullible. Sheltered.

MEZIL  
…Is that the root of her mistrust and paranoia?

GARAMOND  
Indeed.

I do not blame the naysayers. Their concerns were valid. People can change for the worse. Furthermore, Miss Berendin lacked in investigative experience at the time. Not even I would have put her reputation on the line.

She knows this all too well.

MEZIL  
What about you? Why didn't you look into it?

GARAMOND  
That's because… I'm his relative.

MEZIL  
?!

GARAMOND  
Gaelic and I are direct paternal cousins. In clanship terms, we're brothers. Close families are banned from an investigation to prevent the possibility of compromise.

Since I have disclosed this connection, do take my statements with a pinch of salt. Use your own discernment. I won't hold a grudge should you choose to mistrust me.

I'll let you be the final 'judge'.

MEZIL  
No wonder she's so afraid…

Poor thing. That's a dead end situation.

Thank you for the intel.

GARAMOND  
You're welcome.

Goodnight to you, Judge Thyme. I wish you the best for tomorrow's event. I'll be watching from the spectator's seats.

MEZIL  
Goodnight to you too… Investigator Garamond Blanc.

[END TRANSCRIPT]


	5. Transcript 04: Investigator's Remorse

[The following are voice recordings by Investigator Garamond Blanc.]

* * *

Day 1.

Upon Lady Lucidia's request, I am tasked with the observation of Gaelic Blanc.

Medical reports confirmed that he's powerful enough to be registered in the list of active Seers. However, he has no interest in joining the force proper.

My cousin's mental condition is delicate to say the least. He refuses to cooperate, and our hospitals have no resources for his long-term care.

She thus proposed an uninhabited island for relocation. Placing him under supervision on known monster territory will ease the hearts of many.

I understand her reasoning, but I do not approve. Alas, there's little I can do to stop this 'experiment' now that it's begun.

…To think fate would bring us back to that accursed place.

* * *

Day 2.

When I walked by the beachside, nostalgia accompanied me every step of the way.

The sailors of yore call that place 'Wyrmbrood Island'. A secret lush haven with plenty of food and water. But this richness hides many dangers. Countless ships have met their end there. Survivors tell of wyrms swimming underneath the waves, intelligent enough to smash their boats.

There were never such beasts, but the claims of peril were true for different reasons. Shallow cold-coral reefs weaved around the island, forming mazes of serpentine peaks. They look like dragons from above. More so to those delirious from thirst and hunger.

Shipwrecked sailors had wandered into the southern fishing settlements before. Lives were lost on either side. The Magi had to silence the human survivors: either by sword or by pen. Many would pay mounds of gold for Lemuria's location.

Deterrents have since been installed around the borders. A mix of illusions and current shifters ensured that no human could wash up on Wyrmbrood Island ever again. As such, this remote wilderness remains untouched in the 21st century; it became a nature reserve of sorts, valued mainly by local ecologists.

Upon Awakening at five years old, Gaelic ended up on this very same Wyrmbrood Island via a series of portal hops. It wasn't intentional. He was a confused, panicked child in pain. It's likely that he ran until he hit a dead end.

What happened after that was the true mystery. Instead of accepting rescue, he fled deeper into the wild. We tried bringing his parents to shore to call him back.

He doesn't recognize them. It's possible that the ferocity of his premature Awakening tampered with his memory.

Days became weeks. Weeks dragged to months. No one thought the child would survive… except for Sir Scott Wiley, one of the best Trackers in recent history.

He prepped to camp there for at least a season. If not two. His plan was to search for Gaelic. Then, earn his trust the slow way.

He succeeded. At the eve of winter as well.

I was relieved, since it was right before the harshest season.

My uncle and his wife were delighted beyond words. They had their son back after so long. But, their celebrations were dampened by Sir Wiley's warning.

Young Gaelic had lost all his social skills. He couldn't talk. It's doubtful that he understood speech. Furthermore, his first reaction to food was to plant face-first into it.

His behaviors had more in common with a wild animal than a person.

It will take conscious, deliberate effort to rehabilitate Gaelic. Even then, Sir Wiley had his doubts. 'A tamed wolf is not a dog,' he said.

We had hoped that his young age was an advantage toward his eventual recovery. Now, thinking back… I wonder if we had been too arrogant.

* * *

Day 15.

Gaelic still refuses to see me.

I go to the beach, he climbs up the mountain.  
Up the mountain I go, he scurries down to the lowlands.

It appears he has enough presence of mind to consciously avoid me. However, none of the tools I left for him were taken. Going minimal again. From personal experience, that's never a good sign…

I returned the rest of the equipment to Scott Wiley. That man still has his edge, but he's laying his days to rest. Age, injury, and obligations had caught up with him in recent years. He has a daughter of his own; she needs him.

Lady Lucidia accepted my report without much questioning. I could tell she's burdened by a thought. But, she refuses to disclose it, apologizing for the lost time instead.

* * *

Day 31.

Nowadays whenever I check on Gaelic, I'd bring food and water. Perhaps he had a good breakfast. Perhaps he had not eaten for three days. It didn't matter.

Offering nourishment was what enabled Scott to win his trust, so that's what I'll try. My best bet would be to replicate the positive association.

I would place the bowl on a rock and distance myself. If needed, I will also render myself invisible. Then I will watch him eat in private.

A friendly bond won't form so soon. That's fine.

I am patient.  
I am determined.

* * *

Day 70.

From my office I often stare out toward the ocean, pondering. Out of habit, I light a cigar to calm my nerves. Nicotine affects monsters the same way as humans do… along with all its toxic drawbacks.

To think this was a necessary tool of health back in the olden days. Humans said that it protected them from dementia, when in reality it killed countless before the onset of the disease.

I don't know how many years I have lost to this outdated practice. Not enough, perhaps.

'Old habits die hard' as the saying goes. That said, I wonder if there's anything so different between Gaelic and I?

He was a good boy. That's what my uncle would say.

It's hard to deny it either. He was obedient: did his chores, stocked the bookshop, and stayed indoors whenever his parents told him to.

Perhaps the biggest mistake was to assume that there was nothing wrong behind his compliance.

And when they passed away… that's when I saw the return of the beast Scott had plucked from Wyrmbrood Island.

His parents had tried hard to teach him the skills to live on after their passing. Gaelic instead misunderstood those teachings as the means by which to earn their approval. After they were gone, he saw no reason to retain the knowledge anymore.

He had missed the point of their love.

By the time we realised this, it was far too late.

Too many times I was forced to leave Lemuria for work. As a result, my influence on Gaelic was nowhere near what my uncle had hoped for.

I don't know if it's too late. But, I have to try to set things right.

* * *

Day 71.

My origins had their own tragedy.

I was born out of wedlock. Through fate and fortune, the head of the Blanc Clan adopted me as his own son. I grew up in an environment full of love. Everyone thought of me as the chief's golden boy and treated me as one of their own, even though I'm not.

I wouldn't know the truth until I had my Eyes awaken. The Blancs are known for their lack of Lich ancestry. For me to bear two… I realised couldn't ever be of their lineage.

It became my goal to reconnect with my biological parents. If they were not prepared for me at birth, maybe they would accept me ten years later?

So, I launched my investigation in secret. Asked around. Saved money. Bribed for intel. Read what records I could get a hold of.

After a year, I found my parents. But my presence was rejected still. My mother had married someone else. And my father… he'd rather jump into the ocean than to talk to me.

It's difficult to realize that I was a subject of shame. The Blancs comforted me. Reassured that I am family no matter what my origins were. Since then, I stopped chasing after that childish dream.

However, my sleuthing had caught the attention of the Seers. They were impressed that I had the talents to track down my parents, more so for my youth.

They offered me a recommendation to train as an Investigator, one of The Magus Association's Observer specialists.

With the support of the entire clan, I accepted.

In time, generations changed, and I remained the only one left alive from that era.

To think that Gaelic, a true Blanc, got shunned instead of me…

…I wish it was reversed.

* * *

Day 109.

Latinoros called me to the cafe. Knowing him it's to air his woes. One might expect this to take place in a pub, but he's not fond of anything more bitter than tea.

I first encountered him as a child over Gaelic's school incident. A year his senior, if I'm not mistaken. Later in life, we met again as members of the field of Law.

Somehow, we became friends. It happened gradually over time. First, we worked together as colleagues. Then, he started asking me for advice. We exchanged contacts.

Perhaps I'm one of the few with the patience and understanding to make sense of his ranting. It's usually about the latest family custody cases: messy affairs.

When I arrived there, I found Latinoros in a rather strange state. Less of his usual frustration. More… conflicted.

We had our drink in silence for a while.

On any other day, he would start talking the very moment we sat down. Something's up.

I asked if anything happened at the children's home.

He shook his head. Nothing that his family couldn't handle.

It's a relief.

But then in return, he questioned if I had seen Gaelic. I told him that I didn't.

'Do you recall the 19th century?' he later enquired, starting an unusual query. 'How was society's outlook on life back then? What did it mean to be a 'person'? Did the world change for the better or for worse?'

I answered to the best of my ability. It's been a long time, to the point where I can't trust my own memories. They could be tainted by nostalgia.

One thing was sure: it was different compared to the 21st century. Better in some ways. Not quite in others.

Latinoros told me that some of his kin had been theorizing Gaelic's unusual mentality. Skeletonkind, both Lichborn and Blanks, descended from humans. Therefore, anthropology and human psychology were considered relevant subjects.

Is he a mere mental patient? Is he a symptom of genetic degradation? Or should he be considered living proof of this age's evolutionary theory?

I can see why it troubled Latinoros. If it's true that Gaelic's condition is a sign of gradual corruption, all those with the Eye could be at risk. It had already been noted that those further away from their roots tend to be less human in their proportions.

On the flipside, if Gaelic is proof that humans evolved from the beasts of the wild… where then do we Seers stand in monster society?

* * *

Day 110.

It took some persuasion, but I managed to ask Lady Lucidia for her thoughts. We agreed that she would only answer what she wants to answer. Even though it goes against my Investigator's tendencies, I respect her wishes.

Is there a purpose for her experiment? I wanted to know.

She replied: 'Do you consider Gaelic as a person or an animal?'

I had to choose my answer carefully. Lady Lucidia may not have Justice as her trait, but her mind is sharp. I want to be as honest to her as possible.

I told her that I consider him family, no matter what others say.

She was glad. But, the joy didn't last. Her expression soon darkened.

The following clip is her recording. She insisted on including these statements into whatever archives I chose to keep.

To her, it's an interview. Thus it must maintain integrity.

 _"Sir Garamond, others don't think like you do. Objectification and dehumanization runs deep."_

 _"For better or for worse, Gaelic is a living curiosity. His extreme condition and unusual beginnings are a wealth of valuable information. What happened to him was an accident. Therefore, there are no legal restraints."_

 _"If I hand him over to others, his treatment will be at the mercy of the head of the experiment. Perhaps it would be holistic. Kind. Perhaps it would be unethical. Cruel."_

 _"Do you remember one of Sir Latinoros' cases? Where a pair of children underwent unspeakable horrors under the misguided quest for science? If a parent could do such thing to their own offspring… perhaps it's better that I say no more."_

 _"There's a thin line between torture and research. Anything could be reasoned away with the right mindset. I imagined that there are many willing to take the risk."_

 _"This is why… I made Gaelic my personal study. I'm the only one who can control my own actions. The experiment I had set up is the best balance between security and freedom."_

 _"Sir Garamond, please pardon this childish selfishness."_

End recording.

…Her logic is sound. Sad as it is, we can't trust others with Gaelic's wellbeing.

I'm reminded of that blasted den. Of how they manipulated him into modifying his face, and selling everything to pay a surgeon of questionable integrity.

That wretched hive of scum… they saw Gaelic's flaws as scrumptious honey.

They sought control, imagining that they had overpowered a creature of the wild.  
They craved submission, played by romanticised ideas limited to fiction.  
They offered 'love', only to seize the opportunity to groom for the fulfillment of their fantasies.

He became their toy. Their pet. Their object of desire.

His exotic allure was too irresistible. After all, he had the body and was eager to learn: a wild, untamed bubbling broth of passion.

…Disgusting.

They cared not for who he truly is. They cared not for the person curled up in a hole of his own making, drowning in agony.

I was so outraged, I would have gotten an assault charge on my name if it weren't for the discretion of my colleagues.

I told Lady Lucidia that perhaps one day Gaelic would get tired of the island and come back to his real home.

That would be the best outcome, wouldn't it?

Lady Lucidia just nodded.

I could see the lack of hope in her downcast shadow.

Day 150.

In the 21st century, the influence of human society has become omnipresent.

Media, from books to movies to the internet, enticed monsterkind with ideas of excitement. Why settle for the dull, quiet modicum when more could be had?

The results were mixed. On one hand, art and knowledge blossomed. People told more stories now than ever before. Art revitalized our settlements. The choices of music increased. There was more colour. More beauty.

Both the young and old watched videos of lands that only once existed in paintings. They saw creatures that were more fascinating than myths, plants that defy expectations, and the wonders of why a sky changes colour. They too learned how the determined live their lives, and how they shaped the human world.

As a collective, this prosperous generation learned more than their foreparents ever did.

But as with all knowledge, there's a dark side. Mixed within the wholesome are the corrupted.

There will always be some who chose poorly.

I spent the centuries wading through the dregs of blood, conspiracies, and decadence, fishing out criminals from the mud in which they hide.

I had seen much, and wished that it would all remain outside of my homeland.

That's unfortunately not the case anymore.

Before I knew it, vice trade reached the shores of monster society, taking the peripheral islands by storm. Those with excessive boredom were enticed by the darkness. They got involved. Hooked. And with enough demand, businesses thrived.

Madam Oya (pseudonym) called me at five in the morning. There and then I knew Gaelic had escaped from Wyrmbrood Island and returned to her hive of villainy.

I don't understand why he keeps coming back there. Their depravity knows no bounds. All they had done was to hurt him in the guise of pleasure.

Could it be the food? Madam Oya fed Gaelic for free. She pitied him, I suppose. I'm thankful that she tried to care for him in her own way. Though, I still can't condone her establishment.

As for others, they will gladly buy Gaelic's body. After all, a transaction of lust in mutual agreement is cheap compared to what they would pay for a similar professional service.

By the time I reached there, Madam Oya had closed shop for the morning. She didn't want her customers to bother me. I was not welcomed by some, while others were overly ambitious in their courtings.

I appreciated her thoughtfulness. Again, I wish she didn't choose this field of work. It's a waste of her character.

She led me along the shore. Said that there's a storm drain nearby. Gaelic's favourite resting place after the 'happenings of the night'.

It's in the middle of a shifting tide. Waves crashed against the barnacle-encrusted rock hills. It's dangerous for those unfamiliar with terrain traversal. No wonder it became his personal safe refuge. Kept the 'unsatisfied' away.

Madam Oya told me that she'll wait nearby for my return, handing a small basket of boiled eggs, a bottle of water, and a glowstick. Understandable, since she lacked the physique to enter.

Despite their rough texture, they're wet and treacherous steps. I had to resort to bone magic, turning them into makeshift pickaxes for extra hold.

I spotted Gaelic further down at the first intersection, curled up on the ground.

I called from the mouth of the tunnel. It's important to maintain distance just in case he fails to recognize me.

He scrambled on his limbs, back against the wall. Growling.

My heart sank. His mental state had deteriorated further over the night. He's not recognizing his own name anymore.

I rolled in an egg to further test his reactions.

Gaelic sniffed it with cautious suspicion. His forked tongue poked it for further confirmation. Once he recognized it as an edible object, he gobbled it whole: shell and all.

I thus placed down the basket of food at the mouth of the entrance. How would he react to my presence? Does he consider me a friend, or a stranger?

At first, it went well. He's hungry enough to take the risk of possible 'imagined' danger. But when he got closer, a glint of recognition flashed through.

…Gaelic retreated in great distress.

'Go way.'  
'Leave me'.

He'd say between his whimpers. Again, and again.

I tried to approach. Get closer. Remind him that he's not completely alone.

It just made things worse. He screeched. Hissed.

He then screamed above the crashing waves. Questioned if I'm here to laugh. To lecture. To humiliate.

I was the one who had his life together.  
I am a standard he can never reach.

My mere presence is a fire that burns too hot: a painful reminder of his failures to be a sentient being.

Thus I bode farewell and went away.

In retrospect, perhaps my past rejection continued to haunt me even after so long. I'm left wondering what would have happened if I chose to stay.

I will never know.

* * *

Day 260.

When the outer nations bloodied their land with destructive war, we build.  
When they discard their young, we preserve ours.  
When chaos became their ways, we kept balance.

We did everything we could to ensure that what little territory we have can sustain life.

And yet, here we are: standing on the same fragile pillars as the outer nations.

Judge Pashowar revealed to me that he had discovered a disturbing lead: the tendrils of corruption have jeopardized the integrity of Mu's infrastructure.

Funds aren't tallying. Materials, mismatched. False security systems. Missing itenary. Suspicious offshore workers.

The full level of compromise, unknown. All we know was that it involves the outside world.

The Observers established an emergency taskforce to depart for Atlantis. Immediate, upon nightfall. Since all Atlantean and Lemurian technology derives from Mu, straight or adapted, there will only be trouble for us if key defensive systems fail. We don't know what the enemy is preparing for. It could be another invasion. Or, worse.

They seek one more member. I was one of the top recommendations due to my extensive knowledge on human affairs. Few other monsters could understand this paper trail.

I wonder if Gaelic might think that I've given up on him. Should I expect him to understand that this is also for his own sake?

No. Probably never.

* * *

Day 261.

Uncle.  
Your brother had adopted an unknown like me.

There are two hundred other members of the clan who are better for the job. And you chose me to protect your only child.

Yet, I'm leaving him behind.

…I'm sorry.


	6. Request 02: Gerson and the Purple Child

[The following audio transcript is available for access with the permission of Gerson, The Hammer of Justice.]

GERSON  
Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale. Wanna have a looksee?

Kid?

You're lookin' rather pale.

Huh. What's with the notebook?

[A page flipped in the background.]

GERSON  
Hmm? 'Toilet roll'?

Sorry. Never seen it. Well, aside from your drawing. Why'd ya need that for?

[More scribbling.]

GERSON  
…Ooookay I get your point. Maybe some of these leaves would work.

Money? Nah. Consider it on the house. Go hurry to your own 'business', wa ha!

[Some time passed. The Purple Child returned to the shop.]

GERSON  
Welcome back…?

Oh dear. You're lookin' paler than before.

Hmm… how about this? Stay here for a while. It's no good if you limp along in your current condition.

About the money? Heh. Maybe later you can repay me by helpin' out. But don't sweat. I'm not a miser. Wa ha ha!

* * *

GERSON  
Mornin' kid. Feeling better? Got some boiled Crab Apples for breakfast. Heard they're good for the runs.

…Yep. Shoulda told ya sooner, but I have met humans before. So I know a bit about them.

[The Purple Child gasped.]

GERSON  
Hope I'm not prying, but… why are you communicating through a notebook? Born mute?

No?

You just don't wanna talk? That's fine. I ain't picky, wahaha. Draw away!

You really like purple, huh? Oh. You only have one of those 'pen' thingamajiggies. That explain lots.

[After breakfast, The Purple Child started drawing pictures of the monsters she had met.]

GERSON  
W-what's this…? Queen Toriel? You saw her?!

In 'The Ruins', huh? Well, that makes sense. That's Old Home, where we first settled after we got banished to the Underground.

What's that on the wall? The Delta Rune, the emblem of our kingdom. Oh, hey, careful there.

[The sound of footsteps indicate that the human walked up close to the engraving.]

GERSON  
Never seen it before? Bah! What have they been teaching you in school?

This emblem predates written history. Lost the original meaning a long time ago. All we know is that the triangles symbolize us monsters below, and the winged circle above… is something else. Most folks think it's some angel from the prophecy.

Oh boy, look at that. Proper note taking! You're really into history, huh? That's good. Not enough kiddos take that subject nowadays.

Uh… Kid? You're looking rather weird.

Oh no.

* * *

[The phone rung. Gerson picked it up.]

GERSON  
Hello?

GASTER  
Hammer of Justice, I must warn you that a human is afoot. They were last spotted within your vicinity.

GERSON  
I already know that. Thanks anyhoo.

Say, do you have anything for… involuntary purges?

GASTER  
Involuntary? You mean vomiting?

GERSON  
Yup! I got a sick kid under my care. Might have eaten something she shouldn't. Poor kiddo can't even keep her breakfast down. I'm getting mighty worried.

GASTER  
If it's poisoning related, the purging helps eject unwanted toxins. But I suppose it's a problem if it's uncontrolled…

Please give me a moment to check my medical cabinet.

[Some rummaging could be heard across the line.]

GASTER  
There we go. Antiemetics and painkillers. Sir Gerson, may I know their body type and age? For dosage reasons.

GERSON  
Uuuuh… What do ya call them upright-animal folks anyway? Medium-sized? And she's about ten to twelve.

GASTER  
I see. I think I understand what you mean. One of the Royal Guards will deliver a package to you posthaste. Please follow the recommended dosage. Never increase it without my permission.

Also please bring her to my lab if she doesn't get better. I know sickness is rare among monsters, but an occurrence can quickly become fatal.

GERSON  
Right, right. Thanks a bunch.

[Gerson put down the phone]

GERSON  
Sigh… if only 'that' incident never happened.

* * *

GERSON  
How's the Sea Tea? Good?

There ya go! That's a nice smile, wa ha! Guess the doc's medicine is working as intended. Better even!

Hey. You know you're a wanted kid, right? Humans aren't welcome down here. The Royal Guard is combing the place for ya as we speak.

Me? I do whatever I want. Wa ha ha! I know not all of humans are bad.

[Pictures were drawn, and pages flipped.]

GERSON  
That's your mom? Nope. Haven't seen her.

[The child started to sob.]

GERSON  
H-hey, hey. Calm down, kiddo. Why do you think she might be in the Underground?

[The child continued to draw their story.]

GERSON  
…

Gosh darn. I'm so sorry for your loss. Looks like the Surface has gone to heck. A wizard war, of all things!

Well, if ya look on the bright side I'd reckon your momma is still up there. All the more why you need to get healthy quick.

Say. Maybe you could tell me more about this magic school? To pass the time y'know.

* * *

GERSON  
Oho! That's the beefiest headmaster I've ever seen! Though I bet Ol' King Fluffybuns will give him a run for his money. Wahaha!

Hmm? How's the King like? A total pushover! Strong in muscle, but soft in heart.

It's his advisor that you need to watch out for. Doctor W. D. Gaster's the name.

Ahuh. The same doc who gave you the medicine. I kept it vague so he doesn't come storming. He's got a thing against your kind. A big one.

Eh, don't worry. Nobody can fight in my shop. It's the perfect safe zone. Why? My secret. Wa ha!

Oops. I got another customer. Be right back. As long you stay in this convenient corner, nobody will notice ya.

* * *

GERSON  
Kid? Oh no… that's a burning fever. You were just fine yesterday!

I can't take you to Gaster… That doc would only help you hasten your demise!

This is bad. Maybe you'd have better chance had you stayed with Toriel.

Let me take you there. Hang on tight!

* * *

GERSON  
Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale. Wanna have a looksee?

Kid?

You're lookin' rather pale.

Huh. What's with the notebook?

[A page flipped in the background.]

GERSON  
You want leaves…? Sure. Have some. Nah, I'm not gonna charge. They're part of the house deco anyway.

[The Purple Child left. Then came back to the shop again.]

GERSON  
Got your 'business' done? So, what else what do ya want?

[She pointed at the engraving on the wall.]

GERSON  
The Delta Rune? You wanna know about the prophecy? Ya sure? It's an old story.

Heh. That twinkle in your eyes… tells me you ain't gonna let it go. You're the studious type, aren't cha?

Ah, well, not like I got anything better to do.

So, legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. That's what the Delta Rune is all about. Looks like an angel, right?

What do I think? Well. When I see that circle, I was just thinkin' it looks neat! That's it. Wa ha ha!

Some folks take it way too seriously, though. I knew a couple who named their son after some human myths.

I don't like it. Leaves a bad taste in me mouth. See, there IS such as thing as false hope.

Uhh. Kid? Why are you crying?

* * *

GERSON  
Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale. Wanna have a looksee?

Oh my! You wanna place an order for medicine? From W. D. Gaster himself?!

Wow. If that's not crazy bold, I dunno what else to say. If you're sick, that explains your pallidness. That's no condition for a kid to run around!

Sit right there. Maybe have some tea with this old turtle? Wahaha!

'Pharmacies'? Like, a medicine store? Well… we monsters don't really get sick often. There's not been any need for a shop dedicated to selling such cures.

Your best bet is the Hotland Lab, really.

* * *

GERSON  
Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale. Wanna have a looksee?

Kid?

You're lookin' rather pale.

[The child put down some money.]

A Sea Tea comin' right up.

Leaving already? Okay.

If you need any help, let this ol' shopkeeper know. I might have what ya need.

Be careful out there, kid!

* * *

GERSON  
Woah there! I've got some neat junk for sale. Wanna have a looksee?

Kid?

You're lookin' rather pale.

Huh. What's with the notebook?

[A page flipped in the background.]

GERSON  
'Help me'? Guess my status as the big ol' Hammer still goes around. What do ya need help with?

Is that W. D. Gaster? Yup. I'm sure it's him.

Kid, I suggest ya drop the idea. That man won't show you any mercy. He's a good doc only to us monsters.

Why? A bunch of years ago, a human dropped down here. About your age. Killed many innocent citizens.

Before I could put a stop to their menace, young Gaster got there first.

Let's just say his rage sends a shiver up my shell.

[Disappointed, the child began to leave.]

GERSON  
H-hey! You can barely walk!

Why not just rest here for a while? Have some Crab Apples and Sea Tea. Even a little bit is better than nothing.

[Gerson gasped at the sketches.]

GERSON  
You're trying to tell me that's what will happen if ya stay here for too long?

How bad is your illness anyway?

…That bad?… Darn.

I made up my mind! I'm goin' with ya. The Lab's the only place with the right tools.

Don't worry about that mean skeleton. With me around, he ain't gonna able land a single scratch.

Wahahahaha!

* * *

[At W. D. Gaster's Hotland Lab.]

GASTER  
Hammer of Justice! Did that human bewitch you?! They're our enemy!

GERSON  
You're a doctor, for goodness sake! If you're worth your salt, you're gonna give this little girl a proper exam.

Otherwise… how about a taste of this ol' friend of mine?

GASTER  
Pardon the disrespect, but what's stopping me from killing her where she stands?

[Gerson pounded the hammer on the ground. The Law's anti-violence spell came into full effect.]

[Gaster groaned.]

GASTER  
You just had to use your speciality.

GERSON  
Darn straight. Now will you do as I ask?

GASTER  
…Eherm. I suppose an infected human is a valid specimen. We never had proper records about their bodily functions after all. Not since Chara.

This way, please. And rest your arms. I won't strike down a valuable study.

* * *

ASGORE  
Howdy, Gerson. I got here as fast as I could.

I heard a human fell into the Underground. And… she's very sick.

GERSON  
That Gaster. Getting you involved? Worst decision today, I'd reckon.

ASGORE  
Please don't be angry. If anything happens, I want to be here with you.

I know what it's like to lose a child under one's watch.

GERSON  
…Thanks, Fluffybuns.

[The lab door slid open.]

ASGORE  
Gaster with a clipboard… And a grim face.

GERSON  
Yup. Just like that day.

ASGORE  
An ill omen indeed…

GASTER  
Gentlemen, may I have your time?

The human's notebook had recorded a list of relevant symptoms. Bloody diarrhea, nausea, vomiting, high fever: these are all signs of a 'severe gastrointestinal infection'.

ASGORE  
Is it like Chara?

GASTER  
Similar, Your Majesty. Perhaps worse. My Eyes have discovered the presence of rod-shaped organisms in their samples. It matches the newspaper scrap Sans discovered in The Dump last week.

Please look at the screen here.

[The machine beeped.]

ASGORE  
'Deadly E. coli Outbreak Detected in the Ebott Region'?

GASTER  
Indeed. It's a bacterial infection that primarily spreads through the consumption of contaminated sources.

According to the article, it generally takes three to four days for the effects to show. Though some can get it as soon as a day.

Humans may be stronger than us, but they're vulnerable to invasion from other biological lifeforms. The Council has records of plagues wiping out whole families in the pre-Sealing days.

GERSON  
What's the cure?

GASTER  
She needs not one cure, but multiple different ones. The key to this concoction involves 'Antibiotics'. Unfortunately… we don't have those.

GERSON  
Why not?!

GASTER  
Antibiotics will work only on organic lifeforms, not magical ones. Therefore none of us have the knowhow to produce them.

We could depend on her immune system, but if the strain is as deadly as the news warns… Well. I'm amazed she's clung onto life for so long. A human's determination is truly a sight to behold…

P-pardon my rambling. Hammer of Justice, I think it's beyond cruel to prolong her suffering. We should harvest her SOUL before the disease worsens.

Consider it an act of mercy.

GERSON  
Sorry young'un. I think that's too soon. Maybe she can ride it out with proper treatment.

GASTER  
But-

GERSON  
You're the one who wanted a live study subject or whatnot.

GASTER  
True. Hmm. If that's the case, I'll do whatever I can.

* * *

GASTER  
Any improvements, sir?

GERSON  
Kid's been crying for her momma all night. She wouldn't sleep until King Fluffybuns coddled her.

GASTER  
I see. His Majesty is indeed warm and fuzzy, ideal for any child. Has he retired to his chambers?

GERSON  
Yup.

GASTER  
That's for the best. Please let me examine her.

…

Her organs are failing. Keeping her alive from this point onwards is futile. Judging from her pleas I believe she realises this as well.

At least she's unconscious. That will save her from much unnecessary torment.

GERSON  
How are ya gonna end her life?

GASTER  
By stopping her heart. The exact methods are not of any concern.

GERSON  
Will your 'procedure' hurt?

GASTER  
No. Not at all. It's painless, that's for certain.

Sir Gerson. I don't mean to be rude but… Are you aware that even if she survives, she cannot leave the Barrier without a monster's SOUL?

King Asgore is the only one she could claim. And we cannot lose him. Ever.

Perhaps you're hoping that she could live a little longer?

Or… you just don't want her to die in such a pitiful manner?

[Gerson remained quiet]

GASTER  
Apologies. It's a moot point anyway.

Sir, I believe it's best that you go home. Let's consider her demise official.

* * *

[A day after the Purple Child's death.]

GERSON  
Sigh… that poor child.

If we didn't have that darn Barrier, maybe we could have gotten help. Or at least dropped her off at some human doctor.

[Doctor Gaster barged into the shop unannounced.]

GERSON  
W-what in the?!

GASTER  
Magic!

GERSON  
Pardon me?

GASTER  
Every scribble on her notebook vanished overnight! Clearly the work of magic. That sick human girl was a little wizard!

Did you know anything about this?

GERSON  
Nope. She came in here one day with a big 'Help me' and some odd pictures. Then I took her straight to ya.

GASTER  
I see, I see. I'm sure she used a writing implement to make her notes. I couldn't find it on her possession. Did she drop anything?

From what I remember, the smoothness of the lines indicated that she used a pen. Think of it as a pencil, with an ink tube instead of graphite.

GERSON  
You mean this little knickknack here? Didn't find anything else that fits the description.

GASTER  
Yes! That is indeed a pen. Could it be enchanted ink? Let's give this a try. I suppose I can scribble it on my fingerbone…

It's black? This is a perfectly ordinary black gel ink! Yet all of her notes were as purple as her… SOUL?…

Egads.

Thank you very much, Hammer of Justice! I think we're on the verge of an incredible breakthrough!

I apologize for the abrupt interruption. My condolences for her death. And, please have a good rest.

[Gaster ran off as quickly as he had arrived.]

* * *

ROYAL GUARD  
Hello Mister Gerson?

GERSON  
Hello there!

ROYAL GUARD  
Doctor Gaster asked me to deliver this to you.

GERSON  
Did he? Since when did you folks become glorified mailmen?

ROYAL GUARD  
Since… forever? It's part of our position to make personal deliveries for the Royal Scientist.

GERSON  
Wahaha! Just kidding. I know things get slow in times of peace. Gotta keep yourself occupied.

There. Signed and received. Send him my regards.

ROYAL GUARD  
Will do! Have a good day.

GERSON  
You too. And watch your step!

[Not long after the Royal Guard left, there was a loud clang of metal. It appeared that the person had tripped.]

GERSON  
Seriously. I thought they'd have better eyes than me.

Now let's see what's inside…

[Gerson opened the packaging.]

GERSON  
Ooh! It's the girl's notebook!

Hmm, an envelope from the man himself.

'To Sir Hammer. I believe you'd like to keep the notebook as a memento. Or you might not. It's up to you. Please don't be alarmed by the torn pages. They were salvaged for my upcoming research. Signed, Doctor W. D. Gaster.'

'P.S. Please console the King posthaste. You two need each other.'

GERSON  
Sigh. I never could get into that man's head. Both thoughtful and terrible at the same time. Wish he didn't go down such a dusty path…

Kid, I hope your parents are alive and well somewhere. Though that ain't much of a comfort, is it?

Well… all I can do now is to keep on keeping on.

[END TRANSCRIPT]


	7. Request 03: Vanquisher Hijinks

[The following audio transcript is available for access with the… insistence of Cenna Wanderstar and Anise Orwyn]

ANISE  
Yehoooo picnic picnic picnic!

CENNA  
Haaaar?  
We're not going on a picnic.

ANISE  
Yes! We! Are!

CENNA  
Gal, we gotta submit the survey reports to Lucy. You know she doesn't like inaccurate data caused by silly loitering.

ANISE  
That's why we're going there a day early!

CENNA  
…Anise, I know you're trying to cheer me up. But wouldn't it be better to do the happy-happy things after?

Y'know. Get the sad part done first.

ANISE  
Of course! We'll head to the crash site first thing in the morning, put our lily flowers down, light some candles… and then we'll have a picnic.

Because by then it would be lunch time and we'll be starving.

CENNA  
Hah! We'll only be starving if we get lost. I know exactly where to go!

Besides, I don't feel comfortable having a picnic near THOSE rocks.

How about this? I'll take you to this really cool clearing. If you're lucky, you get to sit in a fairy ring.

ANISE  
LE GASP!  
You mean a REAL fairy ring? With real mushrooms?!

CENNA  
Yeah! So, do it my way, m'kay?

ANISE  
Anything to observe a real fairy ring in the wild!

* * *

[At the old rockfall remains at the South side of Mount Ebott.]

CENNA  
Hi Mama. Hi Papa.  
…Okay, I know you're not here anymore. The Vanquishers would have sent ya off a long time ago… But I guess this is the only place I feel safe enough to talk.

Have you heard? I officially graduated a few months ago. I say 'officially' because… you know Ol' Mez. That guy has a tendency to take the 'sink-or-swim' approach.

ANISE  
Hello dear friend's parents!  
I'm Anise Anise, Cenna Caraway's human Alchemist!  
I have a lot of things to complain about your kid, but it's okay, I'll take care of her the best I can.

CENNA  
What the heck is with that introduction, Anise? And what do you mean 'complain'?!

ANISE  
Ribbing on each other is what friends are for. My brothers and sisters tease one another aaaaalll the time.

CENNA  
…I don't get your logic.

ANISE  
I'm trying to tell them that we're so close, there's no pretending between us. Sisterhood, yeah!

CENNA  
Heh. You're sweet. Thanks.

ANISE  
You're welcome~ Fairy ring now, please?

* * *

[Late morning, at the meadow fields.]

ANISE  
Oh mi gosh it's REAL. There's soooo many of them everywhere~~  
I'm gonna dig up a soil sample to let the bio guys test.

CENNA  
Okay, I wasn't expecting an entire field of fairy rings. Last time I visited here, I only found one.

ANISE  
You must have come during a rest year. Or maybe the weather conditions weren't right.

CENNA  
Why are you so interested in them anyway? They're just mushrooms.

ANISE  
You know your way around the woods, but you have no clue about this land's natural history? Tsk tsk tsk.

CENNA  
Er… I ain't the science gal here. One of my weakest subjects. So, what's up with this oddity?

ANISE  
Before the Great Ebott Razing, there were ZERO fairy rings in the whole region. They simply didn't exist!

CENNA  
Huh? Interesting. So they're an invasive species?

ANISE  
Yup. And you know what else is cool about fairy rings? They rely heavily on bunnies to sustain themselves.

You know how much of a poop machine those fluffy critters are? Well, that means lots of nitrogen food for grasses and mushrooms alike. But the bunnies only eat their greens and not the fungi, giving the fairy rings ample opportunity to grow. Then, when the circle exceeds 6 meter in diameter, a second ring might even grow inside the first one!

CENNA  
Oooooooh.

ANISE  
Anyway, the moment grasses returned to the scorched earth, bunnies from neighbouring fields started moving in. The bun count exploded, and with them the shrooms!

I speculate that the emergence of fairy rings prevented the old flora from re-establishing itself. I checked out the photos from 75 years ago. It's golden flowers as far as the eyes can see. They bloom like crazy from Spring to early Autumn. Then, they go to sleep for Winter.

Now? It's mushrooms. Mushrooms everywhere!

CENNA  
The grass here is a lot shorter too. Weird.

ANISE  
That's because the mushrooms out-compete the grass for nutrients. But! Some species release an enzyme that encourages growth. That's why you see rings of darker, richer grass at the active fungus zones.

CENNA  
So… why do they form rings?

ANISE  
The mycelium depletes the center first. As the exhausted ground dies, the spawn radiates outwards into fresh soil. They grow bigger every season until they can't maintain their shape anymore.

Some old spots have gigantic rings! Those are super fascinating.

CENNA  
Gosh. I actually think that's quite disturbing myself. Weren't there lots of old legends about spirits and mushrooms? I wonder how many of them are actually DEMON infested.

ANISE  
Please don't ruin my wonderful picnic with your negativity!

Understand that objects themselves don't attract demons. Yes, both 'DEMON' and and other devils. It's human activity that contaminates lovely nature.

CENNA  
I dunno man. Talk to any native anywhere in the world and they'll warn you about 'spirits' in the wild. Jungles are super prone to hauntings.

ANISE  
Superstition enforces the strength of the supernatural. As long you don't believe that fairy rings are haunted, they will lose their power.

CENNA  
It doesn't work that way… Heck, I sure didn't put any faith in that DEMON who almost shot us down from a helicopter.

Wow. I still can't get over Mez's stunt. To think he doesn't have a military background at all.

ANISE  
I hear that he's the biggest adventure magnet in the Magus Association. Not surprising since he's the Supreme Judge. Must be super tough being his go-to Vanquisher, hehe.

CENNA  
Hey, YOU are under his direct command too! Is the pay really worth it?

ANISE  
For most days, absolutely~~~

CENNA  
'Most days', huh?

* * *

[The next day, after Cenna and Anise made their rounds. They did their report in a motel, working over a laptop.]

CENNA  
'No DEMON presence detected in the area. All traces of corrupt Determination have disappeared after the Great Ebott Razing'.

Sheesh. Making reports has to be the most boring part of any job.

ANISE  
Of course it's 'boring'. Because nothing happened. Unless you're an adventure magnet like Judge Thyme. You wanna be an adventure magnet?

CENNA  
NO!  
That old man has WAY too much adventure!

ANISE  
Hehe. See? Boring is good. It means nobody got hurt.

CENNA  
I suppose that's one way to see it.

ANISE  
Well, I am your senior for a reason~~

CENNA  
…I still can't believe you're four whole years older than me.

ANISE  
Thank you very much. My heart and face are still young. I wanna be those ladies who radiate youth all the way to their greying days.

CENNA  
Good lord, already thinking that far ahead?

ANISE  
Of course! What about you? Eighteen this year, right? That means you went to a bunch of REAL missions before you're even legally an adult! As expected of a super prodigy.

CENNA  
My big plan? Don't die. Gotta hit 21 years old first y'know.

ANISE  
Because of Frisk, isn't it?

CENNA  
Yeah.

ANISE  
Not-dying is good then.

CENNA  
Okay. I finished my side. Anything new about the Barrier?

ANISE  
Still as strong as it was a thousand years ago. Here are the numbers.

CENNA  
Thanks. A thousand years? Seriously, what's powering this thing? People's hopes and dreams?

ANISE  
Shrug. Only the Big G knows.

[The typing continued for a while. Then…]

ANISE

Are you crying?

CENNA  
…Is it stupid of me to wish something had indeed changed? Anything? Stronger or weaker or whatever. Just. Something!

Right now, it feels as though my parents died for nothing.

ANISE  
Cenny. They didn't die in vain.

'No news is good news' as they say.

Changes in the Barrier could affect the residents below. Ecology is complex and sensitive. One weird factor is all that's needed to set off an entire chain reaction of NOPE. Just like a mountain-sized Rube Goldberg machine.

Remember, it's our duty to protect the mountain residents from… well… human society, I guess. It's a pretty crazy world out there.

If it makes you feel any better, my equipment did detect some life signs inside. Pretty robust ones at that. I think they're doing well.

CENNA  
Thanks.  
Uh. Could you finish the rest of the report for me?

ANISE  
Sure thing. Let's go grab some grub after this.

* * *

[The two went to the local diner.]

ANISE  
Nothing beats a greasy dinner after a tough hike in nature.

CENNA  
Gotta agree with you there.

ANISE  
You must have a pretty tight diet, right? You're sorta the top athlete.

CENNA  
Weeeelll… it only gets super tight if I stay in the Berendin Manor. You know, Lucy and her optimal nutritional calculations. Don't get me wrong: it's still delicious stuff. But, at times it feels like you have no agency.

ANISE  
Makes me wonder what Judge Thyme's diet is like. I bet he's super disciplined!

[Cenna burst into complete laughter.]

ANISE  
Oh my god. Food is his biggest weakness?

CENNA  
Hooo boy. Take it from me, Anise. Never give ol' Mez Jungle Curry. He will eat it. And he will suffer on the ceramic throne. FOREVER.

ANISE  
Sounds like a great way to get free holidays!

[The girls laughed between each other. But then, Cenna stopped.]

ANISE  
What's the matter?

CENNA  
Shh. Act natural. Talk about your usual subjects.

ANISE  
Uh… D-did you know that a tomato is a fruit? And you know what else is made up of tomatoes? Ketchup! I know a gal who once made BLUEBERRY KETCHUP! It's like, spiced savoury jam. How wild is that?

CENNA  
Pretty nuts! What else did she make?

[Anise continued to spout a mix of botanical and cooking trivia. Footsteps passed by, and the diner entrance bell rang.]

CENNA  
You can relax now.

ANISE  
W-w-w-what was that? I-I felt my hair stand.

CENNA  
Congrats. You just sensed your first DEMON.

ANISE  
Whaaaaaaa?! T-t-that guy in the hiking clothes? I thought Mount Ebott is devoid of DEMONs.

CENNA  
Something's up. C'mon. Let's follow him. You're coming along too.

ANISE  
Whine. Can't I just stay at the motel?

CENNA  
I rather not. You'd be alone. If he doubles back, I can't protect you.

* * *

[Nightfall, Mount Ebott.]

CENNA  
Dammit. I lost track of him.

ANISE  
Cennnnnny! I don't like this! It's already dark. Could we just pretend nothing ever happened and go back to town. Please?

CENNA  
Ack, keep your voice down!

[A gust of wind rustled the grass.]

CENNA  
Watch out!

[Cenna could be heard pulling her friend close. Many small, glassy bullets bounced off her magical shield.]

ANISE

Cenna, t-the bullets are made out of m-magic!

CENNA  
Tsk, a DEMON got their hands on a Magus, huh?

[More bullets struck against the shield. It had started to crack from repeated impact.]

CENNA  
Gah, I can't pinpoint their location.

ANISE  
I told you that you needed more skill points in your shields! Stop pumping all of them into attack power!

[Then, a loud scream interrupted the shootout. For some reason, it faded further and further away.]

ANISE  
W-w-w-what was that?!

CENNA  
Eh? Our attacker got attacked?

ANISE  
Ce-n-n-n-na i-is that a will o' wisp? T-t-the conditions are not right for methane gasses. I'm scared.

CENNA  
Where?

ANISE  
There! Over there!

CENNA  
Let's give chase.

ANISE  
You gotta be kidding me! You're almost as bad as Judge Thyme!

CENNA  
Sorry, Anise. I guess I'm an adventure magnet too.

[The Vanquishers investigated. They followed the sights and sounds to a single, large fairy ring.]

ANISE  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
I-I-Is that a DEAD BODY?!  
Oh my god you're right Cenna fairy rings are haunted I'm so sorry I doubted youuuuuuu!

CENNA  
Don't be silly. The mushrooms are innocent. Also, the dude's alive. I saw him breathing. Probably sedated. I trust the guy who brought him here. He'll be knocked out for a good couple of hours. At least!

ANISE  
Oh, what a relief. Wait. 'Guy'?

CENNA  
What you saw ain't no wisp. It's Lichborn fire. And, I know the bearer pretty well. Let's just say Ol' Mez has our backs.

Question: what species of mushrooms do we have here?

ANISE  
Gotta shine a torch first, then I'll tell you.

Oh my, these are poisonous.

CENNA  
Perfect for the next step, right?

ANISE  
You serious?

CENNA  
Totally. All we need to do now is plant the extermination scrolls and use our free reagents to our heart's content.

ANISE  
Let's see… poisonous mushrooms for Corruption, sodium chloride for Neutralizer…

[At the cost of the fairy ring, The Vanquishers drew out the DEMON. It's a loud and restless one. Futilely, it tried to escape its chains.]

 **DEMON**  
 **…Curse you…!**

 **You'd dare challenge a deity?!**

CENNA  
Totally wish I have your True Name right now. Would save me a ton of trouble. But eh, whatever, I'll just brute force my way through.

 **DEMON**  
 **That shine…**

 **Ha. Ha ha ha! I see!**

 **Pitiful witch. A candle that burns both ends never lives long.**

 **Join us Ancient Ones. Abandon your mortal flesh before it's too late.**

 **Is it not better to die whole than to rot alive?**

 **Ignorance won't save you!**

CENNA  
Y'know, that kind of smacktalk won't work on me.

You just worry about your judgement in the Spirit Realm. Sayonara, DEMON.

[As Cenna dealt the finishing blow, silence returned to the grassy field.]

ANISE  
Wasn't that psychological warfare?

CENNA  
Yeah, totally. They'll say all sorts of nonsensical shit to get you off guard. Never listen to them.

Anyway, let's get our victim to the nearest hospital.

* * *

[The day after, at the hospital, Cenna and Anise interviewed the victim: Oliver Stuart.]

OLIVER  
Thanks for saving my bacon, Vanqs. I heard I got possessed pretty bad. Sorry if I caused you any trouble.

ANISE  
Mmgh, you could have killed us.

Oliver  
What? At my magic level? N-no way!

CENNA  
Cut him some slack, Anise. He's the victim here.

Oliver, right? How do you feel?

OLIVER  
Like I got hit by ten trucks. My muscles are sore everywhere. My chest feels super heavy too…

CENNA  
Both your Psychia and your body got pushed way past their usual limits. Blame the parasitic DEMON. Do you remember anything from last night?

OLIVER  
I… I don't. Anything since last week is a blank.

CENNA  
Okay. That's real bad. Were you on duty?

OLIVER  
No. I'm on vacation. Or rather, was. I like hiking, you see. I used to marvel at my late great-grandparent's photos and wished to follow in their footsteps. Witness those places with my very own eyes. Mount Ebott included.

CENNA  
The Gungnir let them into their territory? Odd, I thought they were super protective?

OLIVER  
My old folks weren't Magi, so they had the opportunity to hire a local guide. The guide would always take them along the 'safe' routes, far away from the village and their secrets.

When I heard that the Vanquishers declared the region as a safe zone, I didn't think twice to go and see what all the fuss is about.

ANISE  
Aww… I understand how you feel. But, the flora and fauna in the lowlands changed a lot. Only the higher altitudes escaped the blaze.

OLIVER  
Um. Well. About that.

CENNA  
…Don't tell me you climbed the mountain alone. Without informing anyone to boot!

Buddy. That was a terrible idea! Even if there were no DEMON infestations, you could have gotten lost. Trapped. Fallen to your doom somewhere. Or worse, eaten alive by some wandering bear.

ANISE  
Erm, Cenna. It's lynx territory. Not bears. Bears have been gone for a couple of centuries as is.

OLIVER  
It's fine, Miss Anise. I get the point. My decision was plain stupid.

I'm just glad that I didn't get eaten by a… a… actually I'm not sure what attacked me. Looked like something straight out of some sort of gothic horror video game.

CENNA  
Er. Uh. A wild dog, maybe?

OLIVER  
These bite marks don't look like they belong to any dog…

CENNA  
Well, I can only guess. It was pitch black out there. The beast scooted off when we arrived.

OLIVER  
Boy, am I grateful for that.

ANISE  
Hey Oliver, did you bring along any references for your hike? Like photos? Or are you a secret genius who memorizes everything?

[Oliver chuckled.]

OLIVER  
Wow, you think too highly of me. I brought as many references I could carry. In fact, I have one of the best pieces right here in my bag.

Could you get it for me? Thanks.

[After some rummaging…]

ANISE  
Le. Gasp. Of. All. Gaspness!  
It's an Ebott Goldenflower. A REAL Goldenflower! Preserved in resin!

CENNA  
…I have serious questions how your foreparents managed to smuggle THAT out of Gungnir territory.

OLIVER  
They didn't smuggle anything. In fact, this was a farewell gift from their Gungnir guide.

ANISE  
There's some text inside.

CENNA  
'Friends Forever', huh? Strange world we live in. So. was your expedition successful?

OLIVER  
I… can't remember. One moment I was up in mountains. The next, I'm right here in hospital.

CENNA  
What about the hours before you got possesed? That could help.

OLIVER  
Hmmmmm…

Well, unable to find anything that matched the photos, I challenged Mount Ebott. I know. I'm an idiot. After all, the legends do say: 'those who climb the mountain will never return'.

I distinctly remember regretting not bringing a machete. I avoided The East side. That's where they rounded up the monsters for The Sealing, right? Didn't wanna enter the wrong cave and get shredded by The Barrier, y'know.

Then… I detoured into the bush and…

Oh.

OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I found a cave that didn't exist in my photo collection!

CENNA  
How did it look like? Is it small? Big? Oval or round? Maybe den-shaped?

OLIVER  
There was a split in the rock wall. Remember that weird quake from a few years ago? I think it made that crack and opened up a path.

CENNA  
…I remember. So, what's beyond the crack?

OLIVER  
It led to a hidden airwell about the size of this ward. There, I found them. Beautiful golden flowers! A whole carpet of them! They pretty much took over every sunny spot, and more. I got way overexcited trying to harvest their seeds. And that's… the last bit I remember.

ANISE  
Cenna, t-this could be a rock-shattering discovery. Oliver might have walked into an undiscovered DEMON haunt!

CENNA  
Survivors of the Great Ebott Razing…

Sorry for being the bearer of bad news, Oliver, but we might have to destroy them… the Goldenflowers.

[Both Anise and Oliver were horrified.]

ANISE  
EEEEH!? No way! If we do that, we'll cause a true extinction!

CENNA  
I realize that! But, the Great Ebott Razing happened for a reason. There's a definite connection between the flowers and the Gungnir's demonic rituals.

If the Vanquishers can't exterminate the grounds by normal means… a complete purge may be necessary.

ANISE  
You gotta see it from a scientist's perspective, Cen! This could be the last patch of Ebott Goldenflowers on the planet. If you destroy them, we'll lose precious research data. FOREVER!

OLIVER  
Um. Miss Anise? While I appreciate your 'scienceness', your colleague is right. It may be too dangerous to keep them around.

I mean. I barely passed my magic classes, yet you said I almost killed you. What would have happened had those DEMONS possessed someone stronger?

I don't want anyone else to go through what I did.

Once I'm better, I can show you the way myself. I'll be happy to help. Anything for the duo who saved my life.

CENNA  
Appreciate the thought, but you better concentrate on recovering. That DEMON dragged you to the ground.

All you need to do is give us the approximate location. We'll take care of the rest.

[Cenna and Anise gathered the required information from Oliver Stuart. Once done, they exited the ward.]

CENNA  
…Damn. I really gotta be careful for what I wish for.

ANISE  
Hmm? What do you mean?

CENNA  
Mez always complains that whatever I say has a knack of coming true, no matter how crazy it sounds. He calls them 'premonitions'.

My big mouth wished that Mama and Papa didn't die for nothing. Well. Something did happen alright. Guess it's time for us to strike that 'no DEMONS presence detected' line from the report.

ANISE  
If that's the case… Cenny! Tell me when I'll win the national lottery, first prize~~~~

CENNA  
Hah! Fat chance, Anise! This witch only casts jinxes.

ANISE  
You. Are such a party pooper.


End file.
